THODI MASTITHODA PYAAR
by PURVA15
Summary: Hey guys...remember me Purva...here Im with a new story mainly based on kavi and ishyant...so enjoy and don't forget to reveiw...so R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** Hi friends. Here I present u all a new story my very first story which is mainly based on ishyant & kavi . This is a story of pure imagination of mine and little of my sis Divyaa26 . A lite hearted , fun ,romantic story coming your way ! So read and enjoy . R&R!:_

 _chap 1- NAUGHTY BROTHERS_

 _Daya - Arey yeh khidki pe kisne knock kiya?_

 _Abhijeet - Arey yaar! jaise ke tumhe pata hi nahi, as usual woh dono hi honge. Jao jaake khidki kholo warna dono kahi gir na jaye._

 _Daya goes and opens the window and here they are our very own brothers Dushyant and Kavin._

 _Daya - Darwaza nahi mila toh aaj kidki se aa gaye tum dono._

 _Abhijeet - Aur itni uchai tak chad kar aye kaise tum log?_

 _dushyant - Pipe se. aur kaise! Wo sab chodo yeh bataiye ki dad toh nahi aye na?_

 _Daya - Nahi aaj toh baal baal bach gaye tum dono!_

 _kavin -arre bachenge toh tab na , jab hum dono upar ayenge! bhai jaldi chalo andar mere haat fisal rahe hai._

 _dushyant-arre ha ha ! agar yaha se gir gaye toh dono ko lene ke dene pad jayenge._

 _(saying this daya moved aside,and dushyant jumps inside and kavin was about to enter,suddenly acp dushyant is very panicked he pushes the window very hard so that acp dosen't get to know that they were late again today )_

 _kavin-arre bhai ye koi mazak ka waqt nahi hai! jaldi kholiye dad kisi bhi waqt aa sakte dono ki band baj jayegi._

 _(dushyant slowly listens it and take out his types a message and sends to kavin.)_

 _tm-kavin,dad aa gaye bahar hi ruk,main kuch karta hu!_

 _(but kavin couldn't read it ,coz his both hands are hanging along with him.)_

 _acp -gud morning everyone_

 _all- gud morning sir._

 _acp- arre dushyant! kavin kaha hai?_

 _dushyant(thinking)-are ab kya karu,kavin toh bahar khidki pe latka hai,aur main idhar dad ke saamne latak gaya hu!_

 _acp - maine kuch pucha tumse?batao kaha hai wo?_

 _dushyant-dad wo (as he was continuing,a phn call rang on acp's mobile.)_

 _(acp attends the call , as soon as he finishes the call suddenly kavin knocks the window loudly.)_

 _(acp opens the window. )_

 _kavin - bhai ,apne khidki kyu band kardi?_

 _acp-bhai nhi,main hu main,tumhara baap!andar aai dikhata tum dono ko!_

 _dushyant-mar gaye! aj toh hum dono ki wat lagne wali hai._

 _(and kavin jumps in .and both of them stand in front of their acp was about to scold the brothers,when a voice came from behind. )_

 _voice- sir! plz may we come in?_

 _(everyone turns behind and sees two lady officers were standing there.)_

acp- arre aao aao ! everyone inse milo , ye dono hamari nayi officers hai . jr ins ishita and jr ins purvi.

ishita & purvi- hello everyone!

everyone except kavin and dushu - hello ! welcm to cid ishita and purvi.

acp - kavin aur dushyant tum dono ko toh main ghar pe dekh loonga . lekin filhaal main tum dono ko ye bata dun ke purvi aur ishita tum dono ke under kaam karege.

acp (to purvi and ishita)-purvi tum kavin ke under aur ishita tum dushyant ke under kam karogi. is that clear

purvi and ishu- yes sir:

(meanwhile dushyant to kavin)

dushu- yaar ye kya nayi musibat hai ? ab hum dono ke paas bas yahi kaam bacha tha kya?

kavin -arre bhai don't worry! nayi officers hai dono . dekh lenge! bohot maza aane wala hai.

dushyant- ha!dono ko itna satayenge ki dono ladkiyan apne aap bhaag jayenge.(and bothof them gave each other a 'satanewala look')

an- so guys kaisa laga chap if any mistake plz ignore...and let me know through your lovely reviws if to continue or not...love u purva


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Hello friends! Thanks for ur lovely reviews...Here I am with a new chap so plz do read and reveiw...And plz guys expecting atleast 20 reviews...so R &R...**

Chapter 3 : Mission Ladkiyon ko satao ;)

Next Morning.

( Aaj Hamare do bhai,bureau nahi aaye Kyuki kal rat dono ko Acp sir se itni zyada daant padi hai ki becharo ki halat kharab ho gayi. )

Everyone is working On thr respective desks and Acp Sir entres the bureau.

Evryone : Good Morng Sir!

Acp sir : Good Morning Evryone!

And He Goes to His Cabin. Whereas Purvi's phone rang.

Purvi : Hello..Ji Shilpa ji.

Kya! Apko ek bhi ghar ya phir apartment nahi mila hamare liye?

But How's it possible! Itne bade mumbai mein apko ek ghar nahi mila hamare liye!

Nahi plz! Apne bohot madat kar di hamari ab aur nahi; we wil manage ourselves.

Saying this she disconnected the call.

Ishita : kya hua Purvi?

Purvi : Ishu, wo shilpa ji ka phone tha

Ishita : oh gr8..toh unko hamare liye koyi ghar mila ya nahi?

Purvi : nahi Ishu. Ek bhi apartment aisa nahi hai jaisa hume chahiye.

Ishita : No yaar Purvi! Kal toh hamne jaise taise hotel Me Rehke kam chalaya tha! Kyuki 1st day tha. Lekin ab? Ab hum kya kare?

Purva : no idea..

Daya Walks towards them and Says,

Daya : I'm Sorry Main aise beech mein inturrupt kar raha hu tum dono ko ;lekin main tumhara prob sun liya hai.

Ishita : aree nahi sir. Aisi koi bat nahi ; ap toh hamare bade bhai jaise hai.

Purvi : ha sir.

Daya : So sweet! Toh main ye keh raha tha ke aise estate agent pr gussa karne se kuch nahi hoga ; ek kaam karo kisi aur agent ko ghar dhundhne ke kam pe laga do aur tab tk rehne ke liye tum hum me se kisi ke ghar aa jao.

Ishita : Sir idea toh bht acha Hai lekin ghar milne tk hum kiske ghar rahe?

Daya : Hamare ghar aa jao..kyu shreya?

Shreya : ha daya...ishu purvi tum dono hamare sath reh jao na!

Purvi : lekin shreya..

Abhijeet : Ishu purvi tum dono hamare ghar aa sakte ho. Tarika aur mujhe bohot acha lagega.

Purvi : Lekin sir.

Meanwhile Acp sir came and heard the entire convo.

Acp Sir : ek min ek min.. Purvi beta Ishita beta Tum na hi Daya-Shreya ke ghar jaogi na hi Abhijeet-Tarika ke...Aree inn logo ki toh abhi abhi nayi nayi shadi hui hai.

Purvi : haan sir. Main bhi toh kab se yahi baat keh rahi thi.

Ishita : Lekin phir hum rahenge kaha?

Acp sir : Beta Tum dono Mere Dusre ghar pe rahogi. Mera aur ek ghar hai V.N. Road pe ; tum dono waha reh jao. Ghar Bada hai accha hai ; tum dono ko koi takleef nahi hogi.

Ishita : lekin sir hum aise kaise..

Acp sir : Beta, Tum dono Ki jaga agar meri apni betiya bhi hoti toh main yahi karta sheher hai aur agar sahi jagah ghar nahi mila toh kitna prob ho sakta hai tum dono ko. Isiliye ab no arguements ok?

Purvi & Ishita : Ok Sir Thank You Sir :)

Acp sir : Bs Ek Baat hai.

Purvi.: kya baat hai sir?

Acp sir : tum dono ko woh ghar share karna padega.

Ishita : share? Kiske sath sir?

Acp sir : Kavin aur Dushyant ke sath. Wo dono wahi rehte hai.

Purvi : kya? Lekin sir kya wo log manege humara unke sath rehna I mean Unko Problem..

Acp sir : unko koyi problem nhi hogi purvi. Tum dono ki majburi woh samajh lenge. Aur Ha..I know mere dono bete thode alasi aur ziddi hai Lekin Unke sath tum dono puri tarah surakshit ho. Woh tum dono pe koyi aanch nahi aane denge.

Purvi and Ishita Smiled At Him.

After some time :-

Kavin And Dushyant - WHAT! yeh kaise ho sakta hai!

Purvi - Lekin sir hum toh wohi keh rahe h jo Acp sir ne kaha hai.

Purvi and Ishita stood on the door step of Kv and Dushu's home.

Dushyant - ek min. Pehle andar aao tum dono. Thik se baat karenge.

They stepped inside. And saw the house.

Ishita - Wow Purvi..Yeh toh kitna khubsurat ghar hai na..?

Dushyant - lekin iss khubsurat ghar me tum dono nahi reh sakti. Hum dono tum dono ke sath koi ghar var share nahi karne wale. Do ladkiyo ke sath hum do ladke? Not at all Its Impossible.

Kavin : Exactly! Hamare itne bhi bure din nahi aye h jo tum dono ke sath ghar share karna pade.

Ishita.: lekin sir Acp sir ne apko hamari prob. Ke bare me bataya toh h na.

Dushyant: so what? Aap log yaha pe nahi reh sakte thats it!

Purvi : acha? Ishu lagta hai hume Acp sir se shikayat karni padegi inn logo ki.

Kavin : Dhamaki Toh aise de rahi ho Jaise khud hi Is ghar ki maalkin ho! Badi ayi acp sir ki chamchi.

Dushyant Thinks for a while and says.

Dushyant - ok! Fine! Hum tayar hai.

Kavin : Par Bhai?

Dushyant : kavin tu samajh. Inko dad ne permission di hai ; hum kitni bhi behes kar le koyi fayda nahi hone wala. Agar hum nahi mane toh Dad Humari Hi Band baja denge.

Kavin : Ha. Waise bhi Dad Bohot Garam hai Kal Ki Waja se hum pe.

They both nodded. And Girls smiled at ech other.

Purvi ( Whispers ) : Lagta hai dono bhai ek no. Ke pagal hai. Pata nahi Hum kaise jhelenge inko.

Ishita : Sacchi yar. Lekin ab kya kare jb tk ghar nhi mil jata tb tk toh we have no option.

Dushyant : ohh hello! Zaansi ki Raniyo, agar tum dono ka ho gaya ho toh hum baat kare.

Ishita : Ha Sir.

Dushyant : toh Wo jo upar wala room h woh mera hai aur uske side wala Kavin ka hai. Ye dono room chod kar tum dono ko jo room lena hai le lo.

Purvi : Um. Ok toh main Wo upar ka left se 1st room leti hu.

Ishita : aur uske side wala main le leti hu.

Kavin : Hmm. Toh Apni apni shifting kar lo hum chalte hai apne kamre me. Aur agar kuch chahiye na.

.

.

Toh hume matt bulana khud le lena.

Purvi : huh! Akdu kahi ke.

Kavin : excuse me?

Dushyant Got an Evil Idea in his mind and said.

Dushyant : accha suno.. tum dono wapas jao aur apni duty karo tumhari shifting hum dono kar denge.

Kavin : Aree bhai, hum dono kyu karenge inki shifting? Inke noker hai kya!

Dushyant : Chote! Jaane de na. Hum kar lenge koi baat nahi. Tum dono jao.

Ishita To Purvi : yeh achank inko kya ho gaya? Hamari madat kaise karne lage. Jarur juch gadbad hai.

Purvi.: kya yar ishu, Tu bhi na bs har wakt shak karti hai. Waise bi mujhe lagta hai ke Dushyant sir thode ache hai ; Kavin sir ki tarah Akdu aur mufatt nahi hai. Chal ab chalte hai.

Saying this both of them left.

Kavin : Bhai..yeh apne kya kiya?

Dushyant : chote..sun meri bat; ishita aur purvi ko boht shauk hai na dad ki chamchegiri karne ka ; toh aj hum dono milke aise shifting karenge ki woh dono zindagi bhar nahi bhulengi.

Kavin : accha! Toh Ab Samaz Me aya muze! Toh phir der kis baat ki bhai, Lets Go!

Both of them Grinned Evily at ech other and went to Purvi and Ishita's Rooms.

Kavin : Bhai Start Purvi ke kamre se karte hai.

Dushyant : ha. Kamre ko aisa sajayenge ke unn dono ki dhajjiya udd jayengi.

( Both of them totally messed up their rooms. All the things were spreaded over and It was the same with Ishita's room. )

Dushyant : Haaaaa! Ho gayi Ladkiyo ki shifting! Kitna khubsurat sajaya hai na Yeh kamra hum ne.

Kavin : ha Woh toh hai! Ishita aur Purvi Apne Kamro ki yeh halat dekh ke shock ho jayengi.

Both of Them Laughed and Shared A high five.

Dushyant - Ab toh bs unke aane ka Intezaar hai.

Saying this both of them went to living room and started the tv.

.

.

So Guys, How was the chapter? Liked it? Pls Do Tell me through your reviews. And More I get reviews Faster I Will Update.

Thank You.

PURVA :)


	3. Chapter 3

_AN **:Hey guys...here with another chap hope u like it and do not forget to review...so enjoy reading it**_

Chapter 3 : Kabhi Takrar Toh Kabhi Pyaar ;)

It was 9:30 almost.

The Girls Were Just To Come Home After A Long Hectic day of investigation.

Kavin and Dushyant Heard the horn of their car and pretended to n Ishita entered and saw them sleeping.

Ishita - Purvi, lagta hai ki ye dono boht thak gaye hai.

Purvi - Ha yar, dekhna isiliye yaha hall main h so gaye.

Ishita - chal jake room dekhte hai aur change kar ke phir khana bhi bana lete hai.

Purvi - Ha Aur Pata nahi Kavin sir aur Dushyant sir ne kuch khya bhi hoga ki nahi. Lagta hai dono bhuke pet hi so gaye hai.

( while walking towards the room. )

Ishita - Purvi..tujhe aisa nhi lagta ke tu unn dono ka kuch zyada h khayal rakh rahi hai. Aur especially Kavin Sir ka.? ;)

Purvi - Main aur uss akdu ka khayal rakhugi ! Mujhe to uske nam se hi chidh aati hai. Dekha nahi kitna akdu aur oversmart hai. Baat karne tak ki bi tameez nhi h unko toh.

Ishita - ha ha.. pata hai. Yeh gussa kabhi pyar main badal jayega tujhe pata bi nahi chalega. Afterall Opposites Attract!

( Purvi nods her head in disbelief. And both of them go to their rooms. )

BOOOOMMMMMM!

Both Of Them Are Shell Shocked To see the scenerio.

They both came At out of their rooms and Stand side by side.

Purvi - Yeh Kya hai! Yaha koi bhukamp aya tha kya!

( And they didn't notice that Kavin n Dushyant were watching them hiding at a distance and enjoying their reactions. )

Ishita - What The...Dekha Main kaha tha na tujhe ki zarur kuch gadbad hai. Zarur yeh unn dono ki harkat hai.

( Kv and Dushu Heard that )

Kavin - Bhai, ye ishita to bohot smart hai, isko toh 1 sec me pata chal gaya.

Dushyant - To Acha hi hua na Chote, Ab inn dono ko pata chalega ki hamare sath is ghar me rehna itna asan nhi hai.

( Both of them smiled evily.)

Purvi - Ishu, chal ab jo bi hai ye sb hame saaf toh karna hoga. Hum aise toh nahi chod sakte na kamro ko.

Ishita - Hmm. Aur kar tarafdari apne seniors ki.

( and one by one the cleared both the rooms.)

But By Cleaning such a Big mess They Both got really Tired and Exhausted.

Kavin : Bhai In dono ne toh sb saaf kar liya. Ye Ladkiyo Mein itni takat aati kaha se hai.

Dushyant : God Knows! Lekin halat dekhi hai unki safai kar kar ke halat kharab ho gayi hai.

Kavin : Ha Bhai. Lekin Bhai, Ab hame jake kuch kha lena chahiye. Boht bhuk lag rahi hai mujhe.

Dushyant : Ohh Teri! Lekin khane ko toh kuch hai hi nahi.

Kavin : Ohh No! Toh ab kya kare bhai? Mujhe toh bohot bhuk lag rahi hai.

Dushyant : Ha yar..bhuk toh muze bhi bohot lag rahi hai. Aur jir tarah se yeh dono ladkiya thak gayi hai Mujhe lagta toh nahi ki ye ab khana bana payengi.

Set shifted to Purvi and Ishita

Purvi - Ishu, saf-safai toh kar li ; lekin Ab khana? Khana banane ki takat toh mujh me nahi hai yar. Boht thak gayi hu.

Ishita - par Purvi, khana toh banana padega na. Hum bhuke pet to nahi so sakte hai.

Purvi - hmm. Thik hai kuch easy bana lete hai.

( Saying this Both of them moved towards kitchen but in midway itself Kavin nd Dushyant stopped them. )

Kavin - Ruko Ruko! Tum dono kaha ja rahi ho?

Purvi - hum khana Banane ja rahe hai.

Dushyant - Par hum logo ne to Pizza order kar diya hai hum sb ke liye.

Ishita - Ek Min! Tum dono toh so rahe the na? Toh kya nind me pizza order kar diya?

Purvi - Acha! To ye tum dono ka natak tha! Ab samaj me aya tum dono kyu shifting karna chahte the..

Kavin - Pata chal gaya toh thik hai. Humne ye sb jaan bujh kar kiya tha.

( and was cut by Dushyant.)

Dushyant - Arey Arey Kuch nahi Hum to bs majhak kar rahe the.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Kavin - Shayad Pizza delivery karne aya hoga. I'll get it.

Dushyand - Jaldi ja Go Get It.

( Kavin moves few steps and Stops and Turns )

Kavin - Purvi Madam, Ab Apko kya alag se invitation dena padega? Chalo mere sath.

Purvi - Kyu? Tumhare pas paise nahi hai kya? Jo mujhe sath le ja rahe ho.

Kavin - Dekho, ek to mujhe bohot zyada bhuk lagi hai Uper se Main tumhare ye sade hue jokes nahi Sun sakta..So Now just come wid me Warna..

Purvi - warna Kya karoge?

Kavin - warna main tumhe Utha kar Le Jaunga! Samjhi..bolo uthau?

Purvi - Nah Nah...Main Aati hu.

( Kavin and Purvi Went To Take Pizzas Leaving Ishita and Dushyant Alone. )

Dushyant - Kya? Ghoor Kyu rahi ho tum muze? Kahi Maarne ka irada toh nahi hai?

Ishita - Maarna toh chahti hu Lekin...Chodo!Muze khana nahi khana main apne room me ja rahi hu.

( And she moved towards her bedroom. Leaving Dushyant Alone Confused Hence he followed her. )

Dushyant - Arey lekin hua kya? Tum khana kyu nahi kha rahi?

Ishita - Kyu? Tumhe isse kya matlab? Tumhe toh kisiki parwa hai hi nahi na.

Dushyant - Kyu? Aisa kya kar diya maine?

Ishita - As if you don't know anythng.

Dushyant - Listen. I Really dnt knw anythng. What are u saying?

Ishita - Tum ne Kavin sir ke sath milke jaan bujh kar hamare kamre ki wo halat ki thi na..waise isme Kavin sir ki koyi galti hai bhi nahi ; Woh toh apne bade bhai se ye sab karna sikh rahe hai. I'm Damn sure ki ye Idea apka hi hoga! Tumhe maza aya na ye sb kar ke..Kya tumhe jara sa bi andaza hai ki Hum dono ki kitni buri halat ho gayi thi safai karte karte.

( Dushyant Noticed that She Addressed him As ' Tum ' Not ' Aap ' which He Felt was good. And He Was just staring at her. )

Ishita - Excuse Me! Tum sun bhi rahe ho main kya bol rahi hu!

Dushyant - Ha Ha. Lekin maine bola toh sahi ki hum mazak kar rahe the.

Ishita - Dusro ko tang karke koi mazak nahi karta! I cant believe ke tum acp sir ke bete ho. Tumhe sorry bolne ke bhi manners nahi hai. Just forget it! I Am Out Of Here.

( Ishita moved few steps away and she suddenly slipped and was about to fall but Dushyant caught her by waist and she was in his arms. Their was a cute eye lock Between Them and They Were lost in each others eyes.)

( But suddenly they came out of it by a voice. )

Kavin - Bhai Jaldi Neeche Aiye Khana thanda ho jayega!

( And they separated from each other.)

Dushyant - chalo. Kavin aur Purvi Hamara wait kar rahe hai.

Ishita - Maine kaha na mujhe khana nahi khana hai. You just leave me alone.

Dushyant - Dekho Ishita Tum Mera Gussa Khane pe kyu nikal rahi ho? Chalo khana kha lo warna bhuke pet rat bhar nind nahi ayegi.

Ishita - Mujhe nahi khana hai nd thts it!

Dushyant - Fine! Then dont blame me for this!

( He Picked Her In His Arms and Started to walk.)

Ishita - Dushyant Chodo Mujhe! Niche utaaro!

Dushyant- Nahi! Agar Maine tumhe niche utar diya toh tum wapas se apne room me bhag jaogi.

Ishita - main nahi jaungi Par Pls tum mujhe utaro.

Dushyant - Pehle batao Khana Khaoge ki Nahi? Agar Ha Kahogi Toh Hi Main niche utarunga.

Ishita - Acha Thik hai Thik hai! Main khaungi. Ab toh utaro Mujhe.

( Dushyant Leaves her and They both Go To dining Table. )

Kavin ( teasingly ) - Kya hua bhai? Apko aane me itni der kaise ho gayi?

Dushyant - Chote, Tujhe Bhuk lagi hai na! To tera khane se pet bharega ya meri maar khake pet bharega.

Kavin. - Arey Arey Bhai! Aap bhi na bs yu hi gussa ho jate ho.

Dushyant - To phir chup chap khana kha! Mera sar matt kha!

( And Four of them Started to have their food with some Normal Chit Chat. )

Kavin - Pet to bhar gaya! Ab jaake aram se so jaate hai Kal Subeh bureau bhi toh jana hai.

Dushyant - Ha Yaar. Kal to hum bal bal bach gaye the lekin agar kal late ho gaye toh Dad Humari Baarat nikal denge. Usey acha toh hum abhi sokar kal time pe pohoch jate hai.

( Purvi stopped both of them.)

Purvi - Arey Arey Ruko! Kaha jaa rahe ho aap dono? Ye sb saf karne me kon madad karega?

Kavin - Ye sb tum saaf karogi! Hum kyu karey?

Purvi - Dekho Bahane matt banao..aur waise bhi Ye kam main akele nahi karne wali.

Kavin - Ohh god! Pls lecture matt do! Thik hai thodi si help kar denge tumhari.

Dushyant - Excuse me! Main koi safai nahh karne wala. Main bohot thak chuka hu. Jobhi karna hai wo tum dono Senior-Junior dekh lo. Main to chala sone. Gud nyt.

Ishita - Even I Am Tired. And I really dnt wanna do any of this work. So pls I am going to bed. Gud nyt guys.

Kavin - Chalo Main Bhi Jaata hu..Gud Nit...

( but he is cutted by purvi in btwn..)

Purvi - Ek Min. Tum kaha jaa rahe ho? Bhul gaye kya hame milke ye sb clean karna hai.

Kavin - Ha ha Pata hai. Ek kam karo tum ye sb plates aur sab Andar leke aao And Follow Me!

Purvi - Why should I follow you?

Kavin - Why not? Yaha pe senior Kaun hai? Senior Main hu Aur Tum Juniour ho! So its an Order! Follow Me!

( Purvi irritatingly nods and Collects all the plates and follows him towards the kitchen. )

Purvi ( annoyed ) - Hmm! Ab aage kya karna hai SIR!

Kavin - Mujhse kya puch rahi ho? Tumhe nahi pata kya karna hai aage?

Purvi - Nahi Lekin aap mere senior ho na! Isiliye puch liya..warna phir se daatoge aapmujhe.

Kavin - Yeh plates uthao aur inhe saaf karo. Main inhe sukhake fir shelf pe laga dunga.

Purvi - Ok. Lekin tb tk tum kya karoge?

Kavin - Tumhara muh dekhunga! Dekho jitna kaha hai utna karo na tum..Zyada bolne ki zarurat nahi hai! Ek toh itni nind aa rahi hai mujhe upar se tum!

( Purvi gets angry but she feels very sad as well. She found Kavin's way of talking very rude. She felt disheartened and Quietly Startp to wash the dishes.)

Kavin - Good! Main waha baitha hu.

( Saying dis Kavin Sat on The Counter and Started to Play On His Phone.)

( When Purvi was washing a knife she got a cut on her finger. And it started to bleed. The soap was mixed with her injury and it Was really Paining. Her eyes filled with water and She started Crying. )

Purvi - Mumma...

Kavin ( who ws playing didnt even lukin at her.) - arey ab kya hua? Kyu chilla rahi ho?

( Purvi was now really upset to see that he was not even looking at her. She felt very alone. So she Did Not Reply to Him )

Kavin ( Thinking ) - Arrey Kya hua? Isne abi tk jawab kyu nhi diya? Waise toh kitna bakbk karti rehti hai aur aaj abhi achank se chup kyu ho gayi. Kahi chali to nahi gayi?

( and He keeps his phone aside and looks at her. As soon as he saw the blood he ran towards her and holds her hand.)

Kavin - Ye Kaise Hua Purvi? Aur tumne mujhe bataya kyu nahi? Oh god kitna khoon beh raha hai.

Purvi ( Crying ) - Kya Farak padta hai tumhe? Tum to hamesha sab se rudely baat karte ho! Rehne do Main dekh lungi Mera haath..

( and she takes her hand off his hand )

Kavin - Purvi, Pagal Matt Bano. Dekho kitna khoon nikal raha hai, bohot deep cut hai. Main dawai laga deta hu. Pls Mujhe dikhao.

( And He Holds her hand again and puts the tap on and places her finger under water so that the wound gets washed. )

Kavin - Dard Ho Raha hai Purvi?

Purvi - Haa..Bohot rona aa raha hai..

Kavin - Bs Ho Gaya dekho Purvi..Ab yeh saaf ho gaya hai na..ab hum iss pe dawai lagayege..Tum Yahi ruko ha Main First-Aid Kit Lekar Aata Hu.

( He Goes to Get the kit And Purvi Was Amazed to See Kavin's This side..Soft and Caring side.)

( He gets the first -Aid Kit and Applies the medicine On her cut. But Purvi is still crying and Kavin Feels Bad. )

Kavin - Purvi, maine dawai aur bandage laga di hai aur ab yeh jald hi thik ho jayega..Ab Pls Rona Band Kar Do na..I'm Sorry Maine tumse kuch zyada hi Rudely Baat ki..I'm Sorry...Please Stop Crying..

( Purvi Calms A bit down and Looks at him. )

Kavin - Ek min.

( he opens the fridge And takes out something.)

Kavin - Purvi..Yeh Tumhare liye..

Purvi - Chocolate?

Kavin - Ha..Ye Meri sab se favourite Chocolate Bar hai..Tum Le Lo..I hope Tumhe Pasand aye..Ab toh rona band karo..

Purvi - Hum Aadhi Aadhi Share Kar lete hai.

Kavin - Okay..

( they both Eat Chocolate and Purvi moves towards wash basin again.)

Kavin - Ye kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi - wo bache hue plates dho deti hu..aap baith jaiye waha pe.

Kavin - Pagal ho gayi ho kya tum? Tum yaha pe baitho Main. Kar Deta hu..

Purvi - Arey nahi nahi..Main kar dungi. Aap kyu takleef le rahe ho..

Kavin - Purvi Tumhare hath me chot lagi hai. Tum baitho..( smiles )Its An Order..

Purvi ( smiles ) - Ok Sir.

( This time Purvi was Pleased by Kavin's behaviour. She sat and Kavin starts washing plates. Purvi was watching him with a Sweet smile.)

Purvi ( Thinking ) - Waise Kavin Sir itne bhi bure nahi hai. Main toh shayad inhe aise hi galat samajh rahi thi. haa thoda attitude hai Aur Thode Badmaash bhi hai..lekin Dil Ke Bure nahi Hai..pehle toh kitne gusse se daant rahe the lekin phir mujhe takleef me dekha toh ekdam se change hogaye..Mujhe kaam bhi nahi diya...So Sweet.

( and she kept watching him with that sweet smile.)

AN: So Guys Liked The Chap? Please let me know Through Your Precious Reviews! Do Not Disappoint Me Please..I got only 12 reviews on chap 2...

Thank You!

\- PURVA


	4. Chapter 4

An -Sorry for such a late update...Thanks for ur reveiws specially levisha...your review is just awsm i loved it i will try to write more and more exciting chaps! Love you all! Read and Review.

.

.

 _( Days Passed nd by ech day Kavin,Purvi, Dushyant nd Ishita Were Becming friends. They used to fight smtimes but these fights won't affect their friendship.)_

 _One Fine Day.._

 _At The Beaureu Evryone was working on their Respective Desks. Acp sir entered and said._

 _Acp Sir - Listen Everybody, Aaj main aur salunkhe ek conference attend karne ahemdabad ja rahe Hai. Aur Koi case bi nhi h nahi koyi pending work. So aj tum logo ko chutti hai._

 _Everyone Smiled in joy._

 _Acp sir - Lekin Kal se sharp time pe duty join karni hai sbko. Chutti sirf aj ke liye hai. Am I Clear?_

 _All Nodded As Yes and Acp Sir Left the place. Now evrybody is Planning what to do whole day.._

 _Pankaj - Are wah sir..aaj ka pura din toh full enjoy karna chahiye hum sb ko.._

 _Abhijeet- Hmmm! Ek kaam karte hai hm sab milke Pura din masti dhamaal karenge!kyu kya kehte ho daya?_

 _Daya- Ha boss...ham sab saath main honge toh bohot maza ayega..._

 _Sachin- Toh ab sir,sabse pehle kaha jaye?_

 _Dushyant- sir ek kam karte hai sabse pehle hum juhu beach chalte,fir lunch karke thodi der rest karke sham ko hamare ghar par milte hai sab..._

 _Ishita- ha aur raat ka dinner hamare ghar par kar lenge hum log..._

 _(Every1 liked that idea and agreed)_

 _Abhijeet- toh main phone karke Tarika ko bhi yaha bula leta hu..._

 _Kavin and dushu- ha ha Unke bina apko maza thodi ayega!hai na sir!_

 _(Every1 laughs at this,and abhijeet gives kavin and dushyant"baccho,tumhe toh main baad main dekh lunga wala look.)_

 _Soon every1 was at juhu beach..._

 _Ishita- wow!kitna accha mausam hai na?Tarika,shreya,purvi,chalo na hum walk pe chalte hai.._

 _Sachin- arre toh app sab ladies akele kyu jaa rahe hai?hum bhi ate hai na saath mai?_

 _Daya- Arre usse accha toh hum vollyball khelte hai na?Ha ek kam karte Hai, ek team meri,aur ek mere dost ki..Abhijeet Ready ho kya?_

 _Abhijeet - Ha boss kyu nahi..Toh meri team me Dushyant,Ishita,Tarika, Nikhil aur Divya._

 _Daya- toh meri team me Kavin, Purvi,Shreya, Sachin Aur Pankaj._

 _Soon They started to play.._

 _( Abhijeets team was leading the game by 2 points hence daya took the front row and targeted Ishita so that Daya's team could match the points with Abhijeets team.)_

 _Dushyant ( thinking ) - Aree Daya sir toh Ishita Ke Uper Nishana laga rahe hai aur woh toh jhor se hi marege. Kuch karna padega._

 _( Daya Hits the ball hard and it was going to hit Ishita bt Dushyant jumped in between and fell on Ishita. As Ishita was standing in front of dushyant They Fell With Dushyant on bottom and Ishita on Him. They Had A cute eye lock.)_

 _Nikhil - Sir..Ishita Ab Ap uthenge bhi?_

 _( And They Were as in eyelock they dint listen the first time and were busy.)_

 _Evryone - Dushyant Get up!_

 _( both of them got in senses and Got Up..Ishita blushed and Went aside to sit on the sand.)_

 _Then Evryone was sitting and having some normal chit chat._

 _Abhijeet - Arey nikhil, pankaj tum dono aise khilkhilake kyu has rahe ho? Hame bhi toh Batao.._

 _Nikhil - Sir wo...( blushed )_

 _Pankaj - Arey sir hamari toh aaj lottary nikal padi! Dekho wo dono ladkiya hame kabse dekhe ja rahi hai._

 _( Evryone sees except Dushu and Kavin And Suddenly Daya says with smile.)_

 _Daya - Aree thik se dekho bhai, wo dono tumhe nahi Dushyant aur Kavin Ko dekh rahi hai._

 _(They were shocked and sad,and every1 started laughing at poor nikhil and pankaj)_

 _Divya - Sir woh dekhiye, wo dono ladkiyan hamare table ki taraf hi aa rahi hai..._

 _(The two girls came near cid team,and said In the most flirtiest tone)_

 _Girl1- Hello every1, I think hum dono ne app dono ko kahi dekha hai..._

 _Girl2- Ha! Waise mera naam riya hai aur iska naam tanisha hai...aur appka?_

 _Dushyant- My name is 'I don't know' and his name is 'he don't know'.._

 _Kavin - N why should we tell you our names?Hum apko jaante bhi nhi hai..._

 _Riya- Nhi jaante toh jaan lenge waise app dono bohot accha mazak kar lete hai_

 _Tanisha- Ab toh app hame apna naam bata sakte hai na?Coz we are frnds now...aren't we?_

 _Dushyant- okk!My name is Dushyant and he is my bro Kavin!_

 _Tanisha- Uff,app dono ke naam bhi bilkul apki tarah hai..hot!_

 _Kavin- (looking at purvi) By the way, thanx for ur compliment...app bhi kuch kam nahi hai miss riya!U r really beautiful..._

 _(Every1 noticed Purvi's anger,becoz she was actually feeling jealous)_

 _Tanisha- waise aj hamare ghar par ek party hai ,only frnds...toh kya app dono ana chahenge?_

 _Riya- Ha!plz Kavin tum toh aaoge na...Boht maza ayega.._

 _Tarika - I think tum dono ko jana chahiye, waise hum sb abhi ghar jake rest karne wale hai. Aur phir shaam ko 7 baje milenge..toh tb tk tum dono chaho toh ja sakte ho._

 _Dushyant - Waise mera aane ka toh irada tha, but I Cant come.. I Have really imp Stuff..So Sorry.._

 _Kavin - No Problem Bhai! Aap Jaye main chala jata hu inke sath. Waise bi mujhe sham tk koi kam nahi hai. So I'll go with them._

 _Ishita - lekin shaam ko jaldi aj jana..hm sb log ek sath milne wale hai. Yaad hai na?_

 _Kavin - Ok. Main time se aa jaunga..bye evryone. ( just for teasing he said ) Byeee Purvi..._

 _( and Kavin Went with girls. And soon evryone went bck to their resp. Homes to rest.)_

 _At 4:00 pm At Kavi and Ishyants Place._

 _( Dushyant was going in the kitchen to have some water and he saw Ishita making coffe and Asked )_

 _Dushyant -arre wah coffee ki smell bohot acchi aa rahi hai...can I also have I it...If u don't Mind..._

 _Ishita- Why not sure ye lijiye..._

 _Dushyant- Lets do one thing lawn me chalke coffee pite hai...Udhar bohot saare flowers uga kar rakhe hai purvi ne...accha isse yaad aya purvi kaha hai usse bhi bulaao coffee ke liye.._

 _Ishita - Nahi Sir..Wo nahi ane wali..hum chalte hai.._

 _( They started walking towards terrace and Soon they reached their..)_

 _Dushyant - Waise Ishita main tumse ek baat puchna chahta hu..Purvi ke barey me.._

 _Ishita - Ha sir Puchiya na.._

 _Dushyant - Wo maine ye baat notice ki hai ke Jab se hum beach pe se wapas Aaye hai purvi ka mood thik nahi hai...koi pareshaani hai kha use?_

 _Ishita- Ha sir wo beach par jo kuch hua uski wajah se wo upset hai kavin sir ki wajah se wo udas hai...kavin sir unn ladkiyon ke saath nahi jaana chahiye tha...unhone purvi ke baare main ek baar bhi nahi socha..._

 _Dushyant- Oh! toh ye baat hai...Ye kavin bhi na kuch bhi karta rehta hai bechari purvi...uss ko kitna bura lag raha hoga...main kavin se baat karta hu..._

 _( and they continued To talk.._

 _Its 7:00 pm.._

 _Evryone is at Kavi and Ishyants are sitting in the hall. Till 8:00 they were chit chatting then._

 _Ishita - arey 8 baj gaye Lekin abhi tak Kavin sir nahi aye kya?_

 _Daya -ha subeh gaya tha..lekin abhi tk nahi aya hai wo kahi usey wo ladkiya pasand to nhi aa gayi.._

 _( Purvi was already upset and dayas words made her more upset. Ishita noticed her friends sadness.)_

 _Abhijeet - arey bhai..Purvi phone karo usko aur pucho kaha hai wo.._

 _Purvi - Ji Sir..main abhi lagati hu._

 _( and she calls kavin but he didnt pick up.)_

 _Sachin - Kya hua purvi? Kya kaha usne?_

 _Purvi (sadly) - Sir woh usne phone nahi uthaya mera._

 _Dushyant - kya? Usne call pick up nahi kiya..Yeh ladka bhi na..Seriously! Hang on Main call karta hu.._

 _( He also tries but in vain..)_

 _Dushyant - Sir pata nahi kyu lekin Kavin phone nahi utha raha..Shayad phone silence pe rakh ke bhul gaya hoga. Hum Log ek kam karte hai party start karte hai wo aake hume join karega.._

 _( evryone agreed to Dushyant and they all moved towards the dining table. Ishita and Purvi served them and after the dinner evryone sat in the living room to play Antakshari )_

 _Daya - Suno Suno! Hum jab antakshari khel hi rahe hai to ek naya rule banate hai. Jdn bhi contestent bich me atakega usey punishment milegi aur use wo punishment puri karni hi hogi._

 _Evry1 agreed and started to play.)_

 _Dushyant Atak Gaya..._

 _Evryone - 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9...10.._

 _Dushyant - Hmm..toh ab bataiye meri kya punishment hai?_

 _Shreya - Toh dushyant..tumhari saza yeh hai ki tum yaha maujud ladkiyon me se kisi ek ladki ko propose karenge._

 _( and all the ladies laughed.)_

 _( Dushyant stood up and went towards Ishita and forwarded his hand towards her. She caught his hand and came forward )_

 _Dushyant - Ishita..Main tumhe kitne dino se yeh bat batana chahta tha ki I Have fallen for you Ishita! I Love You. Do you also Love me?_

 _( Ishita was blushing like anything and evryone clapped for Dushyant and they sat Back on their places.)_

 _Meanwhile The Doorbell Rang..._

 _._

 _._

 _Done...The suspence will be reavealed in next update! Will update soon._

 _\- Purva :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN :Hi guys _..._** _Sorry for late update par kya karu time hi nhi milta...so here with a new whole kavi chap...enjoy reading...R & R..._

 _Guys plzz yar review bohot kam aa rahe hai...so plz silent readers plzzzzz review..._

Chapter 5 : Nazdikiyan :)

(Meanwhile the doorbell rings...Tarika goes and opens the door...and here is he...KAVIN!)

(When Purvi saw him,she really got angry and wwnt in kitchen without even looking at him.)

Dushyant- kavin, tu kaha tha?dopher ko gaya tha,wo ab aa raha hai?Aur tu phone kyu nahi utha raha tha?

Kavin- Umm...I am really very sorry bhai...Wo party main tha na,isiliye waqt ka pata hi nahi chala...Aur phone toh silent pe tha...

Daya- Kavin,tum thik toh ho na?itne pareshaan kyu lag rahe ho?

Kavin-kuch nahi sir...aisi koi baat nahi hai...woh muze na bohot bhuk lagi hai...

Tarika- Ha ha! Jao jake kitchen main khana khalo...Arre purvi kaha gayi?abhi toh yahi thi...

Ishita- Woh kitchen main gayi hai abhi abhi, wo abhi tak usne bhi khana nahi khaya hai na, toh shayad usse bhi bhuk lagi hogi...

Kavin- Main kitchen me jake khana kha leta hu..ap log pls continue kijiye, main thodi der me apknd join karta hu..

( and he moved straight towards the kitchen.)

( Purvi ws serving two plates, one for her and One for obviously We all knw who ;) )

Kavin - Tumne abhi tk khana kyu nahi khaya Purvi?

No Reply...

Kavin - Main tumse kuch puch raha hu purvi..tumne abhi tk khana kyu nahi khaya? Meri baat ka jawab do..

( Purvi angrily glares at him and tries to go away..bt he held her hand and stopped her..)

Kavin ( bit angrily ) - Stop it Purvi! Whats wrong wid You? Tum mujhe ignore kyu kar rahi ho? Tum mere sawal ka jawab diye bina nahi ja skti..

( Purvi ws now on peak of her anger, she jerked his hand and shouted on him.)

Purvi - Kyu du main tumhare sawal ka jawab? Ha? Kya tumne mere itne saare calls ka jawab diya? Nahi na! To phir mujhe bi tumhe koi jawab nhi dena!

Kavin - Purvi tum itna gussa kyu kar rahi ho? Aisa kya kiya hai maine?

Purvi - Kya Kiya hai? Tum muzse puch rahe ho? Tum dopeher ko 3 baje gaye the aur ab raat ke 10 baj rahe hai Kavin! Kaha the tum? Kyu nahi aye ghar pe? Tumhe jara bhi andaza hai ke tumhare liye yaha koyi pareshan hai! Kyu nahi uthaya mera phone? Bolo! Hai koi jawab tumhare pas!

( Kavin Was surprised By her behaviour..Purvi was shouting and scolding him as if she was his girlfriend..he was happy to hear that she was worried for him. He held her both palms in his..)

Kavin - Main tumhari chinta samaz sakta hu Purvi..lekin main waha koi party karne nahi gaya tha woh toh meri majburi thi isiliye mujhe jana pada.

Purvi- Majboori?kaisi majboori ha?kyu jhoot bol rahe ho tum?

Kavin- main jhoot nahi bol raha hu purvi, bhai ki kasam main sach bol raha hu!trust me!

(Purvi calmed down as she knows that kavin would not take Dushyant's false swear...and he continued...)

Kavin- purvi,meri waha jaane ki ek khaas wajah thi, kyuki wo dono ladkiyan ek drug supplier se judi hui thi, jiski talaash cid ko kai mahino se thi! Aur aaj maine unki baatein suni, isiliye main unhe pakadwa saku...aur maine waise hi kiya un ladkiyon ke saath unki poori gang ko arrest kar liya hai maine...Aur issi chakkar main tumhare phone nahi utha paya...I am sorry...

Purvi- agar itna sab kuch tumhe maloom tha toh tumhe puri team ko ye baat batayi kyu nahi?tum akele kyu chale gaye?

Kavin- Purvi, ajj subeh sab log kitne relaxed the , tum bhi toh kitna enjoy kar rahi sabke saath...yeh baat bata kar main kisika mood kharab nhi karna chahta tha...isiliye maine ye baat kisiko nhi batai...

Purvi- toh ab ye baat muze kyu bata rahe ho ?baki sab ko kyu nhi bata rahe ho...

Kavin-(coming a little bit closer) kyuki mere liye sabse zyada pareshaan tum thi na...isiliye maine socha ki pehle tumhe mana loon , baad main baki sabko bhi bata doonga...aur waise bhi main nhi chahta ki tum mere baare main kuch ulta-sidha socho...

(Kavin's words made purvi smile and she couldn't hide it)

(And she escaped from his grip and went away smiling...Kavin followed every1 knew already that kavin was on a mission and they were waiting for him to congratulate.)

Dushyant- kya yaar!ek baar toh apne bhai ko bol dete na...pata hai main kitna pareshaan ho raha tha...

Kavin- sorry bhai,wo main apka fun spoil nahi karna chahta tha...

Daya - bt well done kavin..tum sach me ek brave Cid officer ho! Lekin agli baar se hamse kuch chupaya na toh dekh lena..

Kavin - Sure Sir! And thank you..

( and all Sat once again to continue the game..suddenly Ishita spoke teasingly.)

Ishita - waise main ek baat puchna toh bhul hi gayi..Purvi..Kavin sir ka toh chalo samjh me ata hai. Lekin tum itni der bhuki thi? Kyu?

Tarika - Ha ha kyu purvi? Koi khas wajah?

Purvi - Nahi toh..koi khas wajah nahi h, wo muze toh bs nhi lag rahi thi na isiliye...

Shreya- Hmmm...toh ab kya bhuk wapas aa gayi...jaise hi kavin sir wapas aye waiae?

Divya- Ha aur pakka yahi wajah hai na?Ya koi aur wajah hai?

(Now purvi and kavin both were blushing like anything...And every1 was laughing at them)

Purvi- Aap charo toh muzse baat hi mat karo...samze na...kya har waqt muze chedte rehte ho!

(And every1 burst out laughing at them...and they enjoyed thier rest of the night.)

 **A/N- so how was it...do tell me through your lovely reviews...next chap will be updated depending on your reviews...so bye bye...**

 **Love u**

 **PURVA...**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hey guys...Here with a new chap kavi and ishyant scenes are equal...so enjoy reading and...R&R...

Thanks to **Vaiba, Tara kapoor, Neha, Levisha, Shrushti, lttika, iamdua, love duo nd purvi, Afifa, Arooj, Guest, Guest, Ashviniathval, Daya sir's fan harshit , Candy126, Anjali99, Purvi's niharika, Tithi, Asfa, Harshit shetty, Shweta, Ritika, Richa, Arushi nadia, Sheeza517, Madhu, Updendra dhanu, Kv's lover sunshine, Madhumati...thanx guys for reveiwing on my story...**

 **And Shrushti we can surely be friends dear...**

Chapter 6 -

(It was saturday the clock stroke 9 pm and kavi and ishyant entered their house with a tired and pale face( bechare thak gaye))

Kavin- Ajj toh bohot thak gaye yaar...

Dushu- seriously kv..

Ishita- Ek kaam karte hai hum log home theatre pe puri raat horror movoe dekhte hai...kal toh waise bhi Sunday hai...

Purvi- Good idea ishi...

Kavin- Tum dono home theatre ki settings check karlo,main aur bhai store room main se dvd leke ate hai...

(And they went to take the dvd...aft few mins they came back...)

Duahyant- Tum se sab tayari karli...nice...chalo phir ghar ke darwazw khidkiyan thik se band karo and lets start the movie...

(Ishita locked the door and Purvi locked the windows...and settled down to see the movie...)

Movie started...

Suddenly Dushyant realizes that someone is holding his arm...when he looks down it was Ishita...He was enjoying her grip so he didn't disturbed her...

-/- Horror Scene -/-

Ishita Screamed out of fear.

Ishu - Hey bhagwan!

And hugged Dushyant tightly as possible. She held his body very tightly and Dushyant consoled her.

Dushyant - Ishita calm down..daro matt..its just a film. Be a brave girl..its okay..daro matt.

Ishita ( still in hug ) - Nahi mujhe bohot dar lag rahd hai. Ye bhoot mujhe kha jayega ; isse koi bhagao pls!

Dushyant - Ishu aise kuch nahi hoga! Tum daro matt main hu na tumhare saath..dekho hum sab hai yaha.

( And they heard fake coughs from Kavin and Purvi..Ishita realizes that she is still hugging Dushyant and they separate frm ech other. Blushing badly..)

( Purvi and Kavin Who were watching this since a long time they decided to tease them. Kavin signs Purvi by eyes and Purvi nods.)

Purvi - Arey Kavin shayad tum na galat movie ki DVD leke aye ho.

Kavin - Nahi toh Purvi..Main toh barabar dekh kar laya tha..lekin tum aise kyu keh rahi thi?

Purvi - Kyuki yaha horror film ke jagah pe romantic film chal rahi hai..

( and they both laughed loudly...)

( Dushyant and Ishita blushed Badly and gave both of them angry glares.)

Kavin - Are Are Purvi hum ek kam karte hai ki Kitchen se Ice-Cream leke aate hai..Kabab me haddi kyu bane hum dono..

( and they both ran out of the room and bursted out laughing. While going towards the kitchen.)

Kavin ( laughing) - Ohh godd..Bicharo ka mooh dekha tumnd kitne embarrase ho gaye the na! It was so funny.

( and they gave high-five to ech othr )

Purvi - Exactly! Waise Kavin hame na paap lagne wala hai. Do pyaar karne walo ko aise chidhana nhi chahiye hume.

( Suddenly Kavin stops laughing and stops purvi too wid him.)

Kavin - Purvi..kya kaha tumne? Do pyar karne walo ko?

Purvi - Ha..kyu? Kya hua? Sach toh kaha maine. Tumne kabhi dekha nahi kya ki Dushyant sir nd Ishita Have fallen for ech other.

Kavin - Dekho purvi wo dono sirf acche dost hai. Ye pyar vyar kaha se aya bich me? Aur agar aisa kuch hota toh Bhai mujhe pehle hi bata dete.

Purvi - I can understand Kavin..Lekin tum aisa sirf isiliye keh rahe ho kyuki Dushyant sir tumhare Bade bhai hai aur unn ki feelings tumhare liye bohot important hai..lekin tum agar shanti se socho toh tum bhi samaz jaoge ki wo dono sach mein ek dusre se bohot pyar karte hai.

Kavin- lekin mujhe aisa nahi sochna hai..Bhai ne itni badi baat mujhse akhir kyu chupayi?

Purvi - Chipayi nahi hai tum se..wo toh khud nahi jante that they both are in love..aur waise pyar ka aisa hi hota hai..kab kaha aur kisse ho jaye wo pata hi nahi chalta..aur jb pata chalta hai tb hume samne wale ki koyi kamiya nhi dikhti..aur Ishita me kaunsi kami hai? Batao?

Kavin - Ishita toh boht acchi ladki hai. Aur bhai ko hamesha khush bhi rakh sakti hai. Lekin Purvi main kaise accept karu Bhai aur Ishita ko?

Purvi - Tumhe karna hoga Kavin...Kyuki Dushyant sir ke liye tumhari iss rishte ke barey me haami bohot matter karti hai. Aur agar tum iss rishte ko accept nahi karoge toh sir ko bohot dukh hoga. Aur ek acche bhai ke naate tumhe apne Bade bhai ki feelings ka respect karke unhe accept karna chahiye.

( meanwhile they reach to the kitchen. Purvi opened the fridge and took out the ice-cream )

Kavin - hmm...tum thik keh rahi ho...waise jisme mere bhai ki khushi hai,usme meri bhi khushi hai...bas main unko hamesha khush dekhna chahta hoon...

(And he starts to put bowls on table and purvi starts to cut the slices)

Kavin- Waise purvi, ek baat puchu tumse?

Purvi- Ha pucho...

Kavin- Tumhe muze jo abhi itna bada lecture diya hai, pyaar ke upar, usse yeh pata chalta hai ki tumhe pyaar ke baarey main bohot kuch pata hai, kabhi hua hai kya kisise?

(Purvi stood frozen by kavins question but soon she came to her senses..)

Purvi(defending herself)- Nahi toh...Muze kabhi kisise pyaar nhi hua...

Kavin-Hmmm...ho jaega don't worry...

Purvi- Waise kya tumhe kabhi kisi Ladki se pyaar hua hai..?

Kavin- Umm...ha...bohot saari ladkiyon se hua hai...

Purvi- Accha toh ab kisse ho raha hai?

Kavin- Mazak kar raha tha yaar!Koi nhi hai mere dil main aur waise bhi maine bohot saari ladkiyon ko date kiya,par unme wo baat nhi ,mil jayegi tumhe...jo tumhare dil ko chu jaye...

(And kavin picks up a bowl and starts to eat it.)

Purvi-Arre!yeh kya kar rahe ho tum?

Kavin- Ice-cream kha raha hu, Aur kya?

Purvi smiling- Tum bhi na bilkul baccho jaise harkat karte ho!Jara bhi controll nhi hai na?Ice cream dekhi nhi ki uthali..

( and suddenly she notices that sm ice-cream ws on his nose. Purvi bursted out laughing and she quickly clicked his photo nd Kavin understood what she did.)

Purvi - Aww! Kitne cute lag rahe ho tum isme, ye pic toh main sbko dikhaungi.

Kavin - Purvi, aise chup ke kisiki photo khichna buri baat hai. Lao mujhe phone do.

Purvi - Bilkul kuch bhi ho jaye main tumhe ye phone nahi dungi.

Kavin - Purvi mujhe phone do warna main tumhe chodunga nhi.

Purvi - Chodne ke liye pehle pakad toh lo.

( and purvi ran outside the kitchen, kavin chased her. Purvi entered into home theater room bt than exits, kavin does the same. Ishita and Dushyant luked at ech other with " Yeh dono kabhi nahi sudherenge " wala look. )

Kavin - Purvi, muze phone 5de do! Aur pakda pakdi nahi khelni muze.

Purvi - Nahi dungi, lena hai toh mujhe pakdo aur le lo.

( and she started to run again but Kavin caught her by her hand and she started to move backwrds. He moved forward. They dint notice that there were curtains behind they got stuck in curtains and fell down. Kavin at the bottom and Purvi on top of him. Purvi's hair fell on Kavin's face. He Slowly kept his finger in her hair and puts them behind her ear. Purvi was lost in his beautiful eyes. He was coming closer N closer towards her and and...)

Dushyant - Ishita abhi thodi der pehle ye 2no hi hame chida rahe the na?

Ishita - Ha aur yaha dekho toh kaise ek dusre ki baaho me bahe dalkar romance kar rahe hai.

( And both dushu nd ishu started to laugh loudly. Kevi blushed and got up.)

Dushyant- Waise ye tum dono ki marathon kis baat pe chal rahi thi?

Kavin - Bhai, dekho na ye purvi meri pic leke bhag rahi hai aur mujhe de nhi rahi hai.

( Purvi blushed and Gave him the mobile ).

Dushyant - Chalo ab movie dekhe?

( four of them nodded happily )

.

.

Thanks for reading. Will update soon this time and Review plzzz!

\- PURVA :)


End file.
